


Misbehaving Puppy

by Anonymous



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Animal Play, Collars, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shane has Obi, Steven has Ryan.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Steven Lim
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous





	Misbehaving Puppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HelloitsVehere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloitsVehere/gifts).



Steven had been ever so pleased when he’d heard Ryan say that he’d like to be his pet, knowing full well his abysmal track record with them. It had really made him feel like this time it could work; that was why he’d tagged along to pet stores with Shane. Maybe he could learn something from observation or by osmosis.

  
He felt he was ready to have his own pet now, and if he had a pet of course it would need a collar. It was a hard decision to make– there were so many different kinds, and most of them just didn’t have that it factor that his future pet deserved. Perhaps something black, maybe with rhinestones. That would be good– better yet, it would be perfect.

It’s a credit to their friendship that Shane doesn’t ask why Steven needs a collar, or maybe it’s because he already knows. Nothing short of tiny turtles adorning the fabric would be appropriate, but Steven likes to think he knows Ryan beyond his surname. He sticks with his original idea of black, knowing that Ryan will appreciate the simplicity, but there’s a tiny row of mirrored triangles that gives it a unique edge.

“Is this your friend?” the lady at the register asks Shane. Of course he knows everyone who works here.

  
“Yes,” Shane answers. “He’s getting his first pet.”

  
The corners of his lips turn up in amusement, and instantly Steven knows that he knows what he’s up to. Keeping a straight face, he nods and flashes the cashier his best smile. “A dog. He’s beautiful.”

  
“You should buy a leash, too,” she suggests, and Steven automatically fingers the metal ring on the collar that serves for that purpose. “Wouldn’t want your new dog to run away!”

  
“He won’t run away,” Steven replies. “He’s very well behaved.”

  
And if he does, Steven adds inwardly, he can just loop his fingers in the collar and make him stay.

  
*

  
Steven knows that Ryan is busy, but he deserves to be pampered. He wraps Ryan’s new collar in a cute box and sends him a text asking him if he’d like to come over sometime.

  
The response is quite fast; Steven must have really lucked out to have caught Ryan between engagements. He gets a simple _be there in an hour, that’s the only time i’m free the rest of this week_.

  
That will be just fine for Steven’s purposes. He tidies up his apartment one last time, whistling happily as he imagines how delighted Ryan will be with his gift. When his doorbell rings, he nearly falls over racing toward it, the irony not wasted on him that he is the one behaving like an excited dog right now.

  
Ryan’s face is always so innocent when he’s not hamming it up for the fans, and his smile lights up Steven’s life. “Please, please come in,” he greets his pet, then drops to his knees to remove Ryan’s shoes for him while he watches in confusion.

  
“Thanks,” Ryan mumbles, his voice low and rough. He’s been working too much, Steven knows; he needs to relax.

  
“Come here,” Steven says gently, hooking his arm around Ryan’s elbow and escorting him to the couch. “I got you a present."  
  


Ryan’s eyes perk up in interest, his expression curious as Steven unearths the box from the coffee table. “What is this for?”

  
“You said you’d like to be my pet,” Steven explains, noticing how Ryan’s face suddenly turns shocked. “I would be happy to have you.”

  
Dramatically he opens the box like it’s housing an engagement ring, and Ryan stares at it for a long time. Steven watches him surreptitiously lick his lips and something deep inside him twitches.

  
“I’ll take good care of you,” Steven purrs, and Ryan meets his eyes. While he looks a little scared, Steven also sees trust and even some enticement mixed in. “My beautiful puppy”

  
Slowly, eyes locked with Ryan’s, Steven unbuckles the collar and carefully leans in to buckle it in place. “Good boy,” he breathes against the shell of Ryan’s ear, and he gets a tentative nuzzle against his cheek.

  
Steven sits down next to Ryan and pats his lap, pleased when his precious puppy scoots to rest his head with no further prompting. His apartment is silent save for their steady breathing; he spends the rest of the evening stroking Ryan’s hair.

  
A soft pawing at his thigh prompts Steven to look down. Ryan is holding up the display of his phone, a bit distressed at the late hour. Steven sighs a bit, slightly disappointed, but he unbuckles the collar and places it back in its box.

  
Ryan sits up and straightens his clothes as he stands. His eyes are unreadable, but Steven is pleased when he tells him, “I’ll text you when I know my schedule for next week.”

  
Steven nods, so happy that he’ll get to spend more time with Ryan.

  
*

  
He doesn’t see Ryan much for the next week, save for one meeting that they both nearly fall asleep through, and Steven has to sit on his hands not to reach over and pull Ryan into his lap. He notices Ryan pulling at his neck a little bit, too, which makes him happy. His pet really enjoys his gift, it seems.

  
In the meantime, he visits a different kind of store by himself, though he doesn’t plan on using this purchase right away. Baby steps– or in more appropriate terms, puppy steps.

  
This time when Ryan arrives at his doorstep, looking exhausted and worn out as usual, Steven springs into action. And the instant the collar is around his neck, Ryan slumps into his arms, completely vulnerable and turning over all of his control to Steven. It has ripples of power running through his veins and he has visions of taking advantage of that, but not yet. Not until Ryan has more energy.

  
Tonight is for pampering, and Steven was prepared with a full bathtub of warm water and bubbles. He washes every inch of Ryan’s body, gently and dotingly, which matches the pair of eyes that gaze at him the entire time. And when Steven puts his puppy ears, Ryan hides a smile.

  
“You’re happy with me, right?” Steven asks, running his fingers through one of Ryan’s puppy ears.

  
Ryan nods once and curls up in his lap, lifting his head to press a kiss to Steven’s chin. He doesn’t remember ever seeing Ryan so relaxed, and Steven is pretty sure this is one of his happiest days. They spend the evening in silence once more; perhaps over their next session Steven can introduce his new surprise.

  
For now though, he can wait. His precious Ryan is still very busy, and it’s not without some reluctance that he puts away the collar so Ryan can return to his own bed and engagements bright and early the next morning.

  
*

  
The knock at the door is unexpected, and sounds more like a scratch than an actual knock. Steven carefully approaches the door and looks out the peep hole. What he sees both excites him and warms his heart, and immediately he’s flipping open his dead bolts and pulling his visitor into his arms.

  
Ryan’s face is bright, awake, and his hair is already pinned back to simulate big, floppy ears. He falls right into Steven’s arms and hugs him, so tightly that Steven feels completely enveloped by love, unconditionally. Ryan’s nose pokes his neck and he looks down, meeting soft, vulnerable eyes, and Steven reaches out to thread his fingers through Ryan’s hair.

  
“You came to me first,” he whispers, and Ryan bounces a little at his voice. “I’m so happy.”

  
Steven pulls away to buckle the collar into place, tracing fingers along its edges. “I have another present for you. Bath time first, though,” he says, delighted as Ryan looks up at him, eyes shining bright. He follows Steven to the bathroom without being instructed to; Ryan is playful during his bath, splashing carefully as Steven bathes him.

  
After he’s all clean and bundled in a soft towel, Steven leads Ryan to his bedroom this time. Ryan simply looks, eyes curious as he takes in the surroundings. Steven carefully hooks a finger in the ring of Ryan’s collar and guides him to the bed. “Up, Ry. Hands and knees.”

  
Ryan arranges himself as instructed, waiting expectantly. He seems to have a knowing glint in his eye, and Steven can’t help grinning as he presents his next gift. He opens the box with a bit of a flourish. Ryan’s eyes widen a bit as they fall on the contents, but then it passes and is replaced by anticipation.

  
“It’s okay,” Steven assures him, and Ryan smiles a little. “We’ll work up to it.”

  
Nodding once, Ryan leans towards Steven and nudges him with his face, his hair swishing from side to side. Steven turns to face him and it just happens, lips brushing together, and Ryan’s faint gasp is one of the sweetest sounds he’s ever heard. He lingers, Ryan’s hot breath on his face, and he brings his hand up to the back of Ryan’s head to hold him steady as he kisses him properly.  
Ryan’s lips are soft, tentatively kissing back like he doesn’t know if he’s allowed to, and Steven takes the opportunity to deepen their kiss and drinks down Ryan’s pleased noise. He drops his hand to Ryan’s shoulders, then his back, running his fingers over the skin he’s touched before but not like this. He feels Ryan shudder under his touch and keeps going, using both hands to rake down his back to his ass and back up his sides.

  
“You’re such a good boy,” Steven whispers into their kiss, and Ryan makes a pleased noise. “I want to make you feel good now.”  
His hands grip the flesh of Ryan’s ass, spreading him open, and Ryan only whimpers a little. Steven distracts him with wet kisses to his jaw, throat, and neck, making his way to the side so he can reach Ryan’s back end more easily. He catches a glimpse of Ryan’s cock and marvels at how hard it is, how it sticks out at almost a perfect angle from his body and twitches without any other movement.

  
“You’re so beautiful,” Steven says, and Ryan preens. “Relax, okay?”

  
Ryan’s puppy ears shift forward again as he nods, bottom lip between his teeth to brace himself as Steven lubes his fingers and trails them up the back of Ryan’s thigh. He circles the rim a few times, squirming at the way it contracts at the touch, and after awhile he can push a single finger inside him. It takes a few moments of careful stretching, but then Steven is able to add another finger.

  
Steven only uses his fingers long enough to relax Ryan. When he pulls them out, he gets a tiny whimper; it’s pleasing to know that his pet needs him so much. “Just a moment, okay?”

  
Ryan’s ears bounce as he nods, and Steven hums lightly under his breath as he slicks Ryan’s new toy. He’s careful not to get any stray lube on the luxurious tail attached to the butt plug. It’s finally ready, and Steven pets Ryan’s flank before trailing his fingers back to hold him open.

  
“Steady now,” Steven whispers as he slowly begins to work the plug inside Ryan. “There’s a good boy.”

  
It takes a few minutes, the room silent save for an occasional whimper from Ryan, but Steven gets the plug fully inserted. He steps back to admire his puppy, all shining eyes and perky ears, plush tail and hard cock. Steven wipes his hands clean, and then strokes Ryan’s ears. He can’t resist adjusting himself through his trousers as he quips, “I’ve got a nice bone for Ry.”

  
Ryan tries to look over his shoulder, but Steven grabs a hold of his collar to keep his head straight. He frowns at Ryan’s whine, cupping his jaw gently in one hand as he scoots around to kneel right before him, but his spirits lift when Ryan paws at his knee.  
“Eager,” he comments, and Ryan shyly bites his lip. “Open pretty.”

  
There are little teeth marks in his bottom lip as he complies, and Steven can’t resist thumbing the full circle Ryan makes with his mouth. His other hand drops to his belt, unfastening his pants one-handed, and he hisses at the first tingle of air against his cock. He notices Ryan eyeing it contemplatively, his mouth still open obediently, and slowly Steven guides him towards it.

  
Ryan’s eyes fall shut as he flicks out his tongue, licking a spot on the tip that sends a ripple of pleasure up Steven’s spine. He wants more and Ryan doesn’t deny him, lowering his head without Steven’s control, and Steven moans as he feels his length encased by the hot warmth of Ryan’s mouth.

  
“T-that’s good,” he sputters, his finger hooking in the ring on Ryan’s collar and pulling a little too sharply. Ryan whines around his length but sucks him down more, rocking back and forth against the plug that’s clearly stimulating him inside. “Good boy. Get your bone.”

  
Steven knows that any other time, that joke would have earned him a smack or a withering glare. As it is now, however, it’s appropriate; he can’t help but forget how to think with the way Ryan is swallowing around his cock, though, and Steven groans deeply. He manages to keep encouraging Ryan, thumbs stroking along his jaw and neck and tracing along the collar.

  
“Ah, I’m getting close, Ry,” Steven struggles with his words, and he tries to urge Ryan to ease up. Ryan is willful and stubborn, and Steven nearly loses it when his eyes flick up to his, a wicked look in them. He manages to hang on, long enough to push Ryan off of his dick, and the slight pout that crosses his features is what sets Steven off.

  
Ryan barely closes his eyes in time as Steven comes, splattering across one cheek; it doesn’t keep Ryan from lapping at Steven’s softening cock, though. He finally stops when Steven manages to settle back against his headboard, heart still pounding. There’s a bit of a whimper from Ryan, and Steven looks at him through half-closed eyes.

  
“Ah, does my pretty boy need something?” he asks, smiling at the look of urgency that flits across Ryan’s face. “Come on then, into my lap.”

  
Steven pets Ryan for a moment, then murmurs against his ear. “This time I’ll allow you to rub off against my leg. No hands allowed, except to support yourself.”

  
Ryan moans against Steven’s throat, and it’s a bit of a struggle for them to get into comfortable positions. Eventually Ryan straddles his thigh, arms looped around Steven’s neck for balance, and Steven runs his hands all over Ryan’s body until he reaches the furry puppy tail.

  
“Ah,” Ryan says, the first word he’s spoken this entire time, and Steven calms him with soothing noises.

  
“Go ahead,” he whispers, pushing the tail enough to rock his pet back and forth. He feels Ryan’s cock move aimlessly on his thigh and resists the urge to help, relishing in Ryan’s whimpers and moans as he gets a small bit of relief.

  
Ryan buries his face into Steven’s collarbone, ears all askew, and Steven can feel the younger man panting against his skin as his cock leaves behind a wet smear of precome. He’s trembling and Steven buries his face in Ryan’s hair, breathing the scent of his own shampoo and pressing his lips to the shell of Ryan’s ear as he presses on the toy a little harder.

  
Now there’s a sharp whine from Ryan, his hips snapping as he thrusts erratically, only receiving a minor percentage of friction from the lack of control. Then he clamps his knees on either side of Steven’s thigh and leans down, closing his erection in enough to move fluidly, and Steven watches intently as Ryan half moans, half sobs into his chest.

  
“Good boy, my Ry,” Steven whispers, pushing his hair out of his face. His skin is tinted red, his features are scrunched up in frustration, and Steven is ready to reach down and help him out when he feels a hot squirt on his thigh.

  
Ryan’s low groan is belated, lingering under Steven’s skin as he hangs off of Steven’s neck and catches his breath against Steven’s chest. Steven carefully unravels Ryan’s arms and pulls him back, urging him to lay down. His body’s still jerking from the aftershocks, his tail swishing with each sharp movement, and Steven traces the pattern of come on his cheek, very aware of the damp spots on his thigh.

  
“You made a mess,” Steven reprimands. “Clean it up.”

  
Even though he is clearly exhausted, Ryan rushes to obey, lapping up his release from Steven’s skin, and Steven nearly perks up again from the action. Give him ten minutes and he could yank out that tail, replace it with his cock, and fuck Ryan like the dog he is, but Ryan is so worn out that Steven can’t bring himself to do anything except carefully remove the tail.

  
Ryan breathes out a sigh, affectionately rubbing his face against Steven’s, and Steven navigates them back to the bathtub. He washes Ryan thoroughly and praises him for being such a good pet, their arms and legs so intertwined that it’s difficult to tell where one ends and the other begins.

  
“Stay the night with me,” Steven whispers, his fingers drifting along the skin above Ryan’s collar, and Ryan nods as he nuzzles his face into Steven’s neck.

  
*

  
The next time Steven meets up with Shane, he doesn’t really expect the subject of pets to come up, but it does. Shane’s grin is sly as he looks up at Steven and asks, “How does it feel to have your own pet?”

  
All Steven replies with is a satisfied grin and a conspiratorial look. It’s a big responsibility that he’s glad he took on.


End file.
